


Chase

by Caihong0603



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Caring Thranduil, Family Bonding, Family Tradition, Fluff, Gen, Good Parent Thranduil, Humor, Parent Thranduil, Thranduil's A+ Parenting, Toddler Legolas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24905008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caihong0603/pseuds/Caihong0603
Summary: Thranduil and Legolas have a tradition before any formal celebration. Usually it ends in a grumpy/pouty Legolas and Thranduil drinking lots of wine to celebrate his accomplishment of catching his elfling.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Royal Robes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/637903) by fangirlMasquerade. 
  * Inspired by [Snippets of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16366244) by [SpaceAsthmatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceAsthmatic/pseuds/SpaceAsthmatic). 



> Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's characters. This was written for fun and nothing else.  
> Hi this is my first time writing a fanfic. I love reading other fanfics. I want to thank SpaceAsthmatic her works are what got me interested in Tolkien's works and her ideas of what Greenwood Elves are like is amazing. Most if not all of mine will be about Legolas and Thranduil. No idea if all even continue writing more after this one. My elvish comes from a bunch of other fanfics so if it's wrong sorry. Hope you enjoy!

He hates that piece of metal. No matter how hard he tries to escape, it just keeps coming back. He was running as fast as his little legs could carry him; glancing back every few seconds to see if he was still being chased.

“Come on, Legolas! It’s not like I am asking you to fight a Balrog while wearing it.” Thranduil was at his wits end with his son. He knew it was going to be difficult to get the elfling to wear his circlet, so he decided to get ready for the night’s celebration early. What he didn’t account for was how long the game of chase would last. 

For the people of Greenwood the Great, watching the ruler; who survived the fall of Doriath, fought in the Battle of Dagorlad, restored Greenwood and its people, along with surviving tons of other tragedies, losing against a toddler was quite amusing. 

By the time the Great Elven King finally caught his little rascal, he had gone all around the palace grounds twice and had to apologize to several servants for nearly toppling them in his pursuit. The servants waved away the King’s apology smiling and continued on with their tasks. They were familiar with the “chase” tradition the king and their little prince had before any formal celebration. 

“Baw Ada! Baw! Baw! Baw!” Legolas’ screams could be heard all over the palace. (No Daddy! No! No! No!)

“Ma! Ma! Ma! Saes Daro!” Thranduil shouted back, when his arm was bitten and gave a strained smile as he noticed his guest sideward glances as he wrestled with the child. (Yes! Yes! Yes! Please Stop!) 

As the king dragged his screaming child back to his room he heard some mutterings from his forgein guest. “Why is that child screaming so much?” and “Should we help the elfling, is he in danger?” along with “I would never cause my child to scream.” 

Thranduil just rolled his eyes at their criticisms. What did they know about raising a child, and prince on top of that. It wasn’t as though he enjoyed making his son miserable. He couldn’t control the fact they were royals and had certain standards they had to uphold. This was actually the first celebration in many years that Thranduil had invited the lords from Lothlórien and Imladris to his home. His son had said that he wanted some of his friends to come, so after several days of begging and scheming, Legolas had finally gotten what he wanted; on the condition that he had to wear his formal wear and especially his circlet. Thranduil couldn't believe his son actually agreed to those terms considering how he often said he would rather fight Sauron himself than wear his royal attire. 

Legolas pouted all the way back to his room. He couldn’t understand where he went wrong and how his ada (dad/daddy) could do this to him. His puppy dog eyes failed, pleading voice ignored, running away, well he knew he wasn’t going to win that way, no one is faster than ada, maybe biting wasn’t his best idea. He felt bad about that, but he just couldn’t stand that piece of metal. Why did all the lords and ladies like it so much? At one of the previous celebrations he and the twin sons of Lord Elrond were playing hide and seek. He only lost because that accursed circlet gave him away by glinting too much.

Thranduil let out a relieved sigh when they finally returned to Legolas’ room and this time remembered to lock the door. The king was mildly surprised at how fast his son was able to escape him after getting Legolas dressed. Legolas often complained how he couldn’t move very well in his royal clothing. One of his most famous ploys to try to get out of wearing the clothes was, “Ada what if something or someone is chasing after me and I can’t run fast enough because of these clothes you put me in?” Well after today, that trick will no longer work. Though there was a hint of truth to that statement. During round one of chase, when Thranduil had to catch his son so he could get him dressed, it took three laps around the palace to catch him, this time only two.

“Legolas would you please stop squirming so much. The more you fuss, the longer this is going to take.” Thranduil didn’t understand how his son could still have energy after sprinting around the palace five times. He was just ready to sit down with a nice glass of Dorwinion wine, maybe a whole barrel if his son didn’t stop moving. 

“I have an idea Ada. How about no evil metal thing and no bleh clothing? You always say nothing should be bleh, especially not clothing.” Legolas stated, applying all his elfling knowledge. Maybe that might get his ada to see his side. 

“Bleh clothing?” Thranduil asked, unsure if he should laugh at his son’s vocabulary or be insulted because he picked out his clothes. 

“Yes Ada bleh clothing. Have you never heard of it before? People often wear it to festivals and parties. Oh would you look at this Ada I have the perfect example of bleh clothing right here. Let me change so I can show them to you better.” Just as Legolas thought he finally managed to sway his adar (father), his hopes were crushed. He knew as soon as the piece of metal touched his head he had lost. 

“You can change later when it’s time to go to bed.” Thranduil said, knowing that it might just lead to another round of chase. Legolas considered sleep was just as evil as the circlet. Legolas just pouted at those words, but he knew better than to argue. 

Suddenly a new idea came to him. _Ada still has to get ready so while he’s busy doing that I’ll just change back into my other clothes and tell ada I lost the circlet. Yes this plan will definitely work,_ Legolas thought to himself. 

“Okay Adar you win. Oh would you look at the time, you best be changing into your bleh clothes. I’ll just wait here patiently while you get ready.” Legolas said, with far too much eagerness, that it sent Thranduil senses into high alert mode.

It wasn’t just the elfling’s tone that aroused his suspicions. Legolas was stubborn as any other sindarin elf and the royal family had an abundance of stubbornness. For him to admit defeat so easily, something was wrong. The idea of his son being patient that in itself was laughable. He also never called him adar without some kind of angle. 

“How about you help me get ready Tithen las (Little leaf)?” 

“What?!” Thranduil raised an eyebrow at his child’s sudden outburst. “Uh what I mean is why would someone as amazing, strong, capable, talented, amazing, and the best adar in all of Adra need my help getting ready?” _NO! NO! NO! If I help ada get ready I can’t escape these horrendous garments. Please don’t need my help. Please don’t need my help. Please. Please. Please._ Legolas thought as he looked up at his father hoping he could get out of this situation. 

Thranduil just smiled knowingly at his son; his plan to get change as soon as he was left alone was foiled. “Come now even kings and amazing adars need help. So my wonderful, fantastic, and always willing to help ion (son) will you assist me in getting ready?”

“Yes, Ada.” Legolas muttered and trudged after his father. 

By the time both royals were finally ready the festivities had already begun. 

“Mae govannen Aran Thranduil and Caun Legolas.” Lord Celeborn greeted.

(Well met King Thranduil and Prince Legolas)

“Mae govannen Lord Celeborn." Thranduil stated courteously and then nudged his son who already lost focus on their guest. 

Legolas looked up at his father wondering why he bumped him. His father wasn't the type to just bump into something or someone randomly, he seemed to always have a reason for every action he took. Then Legolas realized he was being discourteous to this lord that was from another realm and inwardly cringed at his mistake. 

Placing his hand over his heart and bowing slightly like he saw ada do hundreds of times he stated, "Goheno nîn Lord Celeborn for my disrespect. Hannon le for coming to the party." Then he looked at his father begging to be released from his royal duties. (Forgive me | thank you)

Thranduil waved away his son and told him to have fun. He was going to warn his son to be careful and try not to get injured, but before he could Legolas took off to find his friends.

Thranduil sighed heavily at his heirs speedy escape. Celeborn couldn't take it anymore and bursted out laughing. Several others of the guests looked over to see what all the commotion was about. The visitors from Lothlórien eyed the king suspiciously, curious of what caused their lord to laugh so loudly. 

"What has you laughing like a warg Adar?" Lady Celebrian, daughter of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, wife of Lord Elrond of Imladris, and mother of three trouble makers, asked. 

It took a while before the lord could even take breath and even longer to form words again. "It's" (wheezing laugh) "Thranduil react" (another wheezing laugh) "Legolas ditch formalities" (tears pouring out of his eyes) "as soon as he gets the chance and you," Lord Celeborn pointed to the king, "The King of Excuses, who was never where he needed to be and could never be caught, can't handle an elfling just like him!!!" Celeborn finally finished, clutching his stomach and rolling into another fit of laughter.

The others around the room had a mixed reaction to this bit of information. Some started chuckling at a respectful volume to try to minimize their offense to the king. The silvan elves were laughing even louder than the visiting lord. There were a few that looked offended on their king's behalf, but most found amusement that the usually stoic king was such a troublemaker growing up.

Thranduil's face was bright red with embarrassment, but also from trying to stifle his own laughter at the situation. He remembered getting into trouble with his own father when he was younger, but surely he wasn’t as bad. He looked at Lady Celebrian for support because she came to visit enough times when they were both elflings to give a fair opinion about the current events. 

“Oh don’t you look at me for support Thran. You know it’s the truth.” Celebrian stated to Thranduil matter of factly. She gave a sly wink and grin towards her father then turned back to Thranduil. “Thran my adar is being kind in his jokes towards you; he forgot to mention several other titles you’ve earned.” 

Thranduil’s ears turned an even brighter shade of red from both embarrassment and for the shame that would be sure to come if Celebrian told any of his other titles he acquired in his youth. “Instead of trying to recall all my other aliases, how about we find our elflings and see if I am right about them being worse than me, shall we?”

Celebrian gave him a hard look and the king knew there was no getting out of this. “Well Thranduil I think you just gave yourself another name. The King of Redirection.” 

The stoic king couldn’t keep his composure any longer and just erupted into a laughing fit, loud enough to match Celeborn. “As flattered as I am to accept that name I think I will have to pass that on to my son for he is far better at it than I.” 

This sent the room into a howl of laughter as Thranduil told the story of how he got his son to wear his formal outfit for the night’s festivities.


	2. Chapter 2

Still thinking of ideas for this chapter. I don't know if I want to breakup the first chapter or try to come up with a part two once I finish the previous chapter if the people reading this have an ideas or criticisms please let me know in the comments bellow. The main story should be done by the end of the month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything is still a work in progress and I would love reviews on what you think of everything so far. Thank you for reading, hope you have a good day :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to mention any correction on my writing or elvish. Let me know in the comments if you want more or if you have any ideas on what I should write. I am open to any kind of criticism just keep it appropriate and try not to offend others.


End file.
